What you see in me
by GothicAngel09
Summary: Everyone thinks they know me. Complete!
1. Tristan and Seto

-I do not own Yugioh.-  
  
Tristan (Honda) POV  
  
Everyone thinks they know me. You do too, don't you? I'm the cheerleader, the man on the sidelines, always supporting and never taking the main stage. And all of that is correct. But that's not all of who I am. Now, I don't have a horrible past (like Kaiba or Joey), and I'm not really a complex person (like Yugi or Bakura). I don't have a millennium item or a million people that are constantly after me. So I just kinda blend in, and I've become OK with my cheerleader status. I've never really wanted to be in the spotlight. I just wish that for once that's not all people saw in me.  
  
Kaiba POV  
  
Everyone thinks they know me. I'm the jerk, the cold-hearted one, who cares for no one and will use people just to get to the top. That may all be true, but that's not even close to being all of who I am. Most people don't know of my past, and even if they do, they'd say I'm just using it as an excuse to act the way that I do. And do you blame me? Let's do a little recap. I lost my mother when I was 5, and my father when I was 8. My brother and I were sent to that horrible orphanage, and after all of this you'd think *something* good would happen to us. But oh no, fate just didn't want that, I suppose. We were adopted by Gozabouro Kaiba, and I still have nightmares from his torture. I also still have nightmares from when he "accidentally" fell out that window. That secret constantly eats away at me, and yet I'll take that secret with me to the grave.  
  
~Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here~  
  
So how in the world can you get up in the morning, you may ask. That's simple, I have a little brother who stays by my side no matter what. He's sweet and kind; innocent. I really don't deserve someone as good as him for a brother.  
  
~When all this time I've been so hollow inside,  
I know you're still here~  
  
I haven't always treated him the best, (yes, I did use him), but still he's faithful. Knowing I'm not perfect and loving me just the same. So who am I? I'm still not sure. But as long as Mokuba is by my side, I can face anything. Please review! ^_^ 


	2. Yami Bakura and Mokuba

What you see in Me: Chapter Two *I do not own Yugioh*  
  
(yami) Bakura POV  
  
Everyone thinks they know me. I'm the evil yami, spirit of the Millennium Ring, Ryou's tormentor. I'm  
  
a thief, a lowlife, and, according to Yami, always causing And I will not deny these things, but deeper there is so  
  
much more. But have they, any of them, ever stopped just once to think of my feelings? I doubt it. Except maybe  
  
Ryou himself. Sometimes, when I'm beating him and he's barely conscious, he'll give me this smile, like he  
  
understands. And it drives me mad. How can *he* possibly understand me?! Its ridiculous. But, he tries.... he does  
  
try. I'll give him that. I could beat him to the point of death and he'd still have compassion for me. That's just the  
  
kind of person he is. I don't understand it... I think he's too weak. But its nice to be on the receiving end instead of  
  
offering compassion and watch it slap you in the face. I had a hard life back in Egypt, one that Pharaoh would never  
  
dream of, which turned me into the one I am today. 3,000 years in the Ring didn't help much either. And yet Ryou  
  
has also had a hard life, and he still tries to see the good in people and is a nice person. I call him a weakling, but  
  
in many ways he is stronger than I could ever be. I was a thief, an outcast, a nothing. But that was in my past life.  
  
Now I am extremely blessed to have Ryou by my side.  
  
Mokuba POV  
  
Everyone thinks they know me. I'm supposedly so transparent, innocent, and kind. And I suppose I do still retain  
  
much of my innocence, mostly from being saved from a lot of torture and heartache because Seto took most of that  
  
for me. And yet I'm not nearly as innocent as people think I am. I can feel anger and hatred too, and I do feel them.  
  
I've grown up too fast, yet people are still treating me like they expect me to still be a carefree child. I am no  
  
longer a child. Maybe physically, but mentally, I no longer resemble the happy child I once was. My experiences  
  
have changed me. How could they not? I don't see how someone could go through the life experiences I did and not  
  
be changed. Yes, I feel emotions like hate and anger, I've just become very good at masking them. Seto is not the  
  
only one who wears a mask. Though sometimes, I think he's sees through mine, just as I can see through his mask  
  
to the heart that not many others can. He understands my emotions better than anyone, and so in a way, I suppose  
  
he's the only one I'm really close to as well. If I ever told anyone else of this rage that I feel, they wouldn't  
  
understand. I'm sure they would wonder how someone as young as me could feel such anger and pain. But, its  
  
there, I cannot deny or change that fact. And I have only one person that understands, only one person who I can  
  
trust to understand, and that's worth all the money that we could ever have.  
  
*I know that this chapter is probably not as good as the first, but finals sucked up a good portion of my creativeness.(*_*) I'll try to make the next ch better. Please review! ^_^ & thank you to everyone who reviewed for Ch 1!* 


End file.
